toontownfandomcom-20200214-history
Field office
A field office (sometimes abbreviated FO) is a type of cog building. They are currently only for Movers & Shakers. History They were created for Movers & Shakers, because they were the best cogs in the mega Sellbot invasions: for stealing jokes from shopkeepers. These invasions started because the Vice President was angry about what the doodles did at Sellbot Headquarters during Operation: Storm Sellbot. Procedures There are two floors in a field office. The difficulty of these depends on the neighborhood the field office is in. Cogs are usually at high levels, such as level ten in Donald's Dock, whereas level twelve in Donald's Dreamland. Also, the harder the playground, the more cogs there are. Mover Maze There are several water coolers scattered around the map. If a toon touches one, he or she will automatically fill up a water balloon that they can throw at the cogs. There are several Cold Callers and Name Droppers scattered throughout the maze, combined with four large Movers & Shakers. When a toon defeats a small cog, they drop jokes, with the number of jokes dropped depending on the type of cog beaten: a Cold Caller will drop two jokes; a Name Dropper will drop three. Name Droppers move fast, whereas Cold Callers are slower. Movers & Shakers will make filing cabinets fall from the ceiling. They do not inflict damage but will pop your water balloon if you are holding one. Once all the cogs are defeated, toons will have a minute to get into the open elevator. After getting into the elevator, the toons will receive laff points. The amount of laff points depends on how fast the toon got into the elevator. Then he or she will proceed to the executive suite. There is a time limit of 240 seconds on this floor. Obstacles *Mover & Shaker: **Toontown Central = -3 laff points **Donald's Dock = -8 laff points **Daisy Gardens = -14 laff points **Minnie's Melodyland = -19 laff points **The Brrrgh = -25 laff points **Donald's Dreamland = -30 laff points *Cold Caller: **Toontown Central = -2 laff points **Donald's Dock = -6 laff points **Daisy Gardens = -9 laff points **Minnie's Melodyland = -13 laff points **The Brrrgh = -16 laff points **Donald's Dreamland = -20 laff points *Name Dropper: **Toontown Central = -1 laff point **Donald's Dock = -3 laff points **Daisy Gardens = -5 laff points **Minnie's Melodyland = -6 laff points **The Brrrgh = -8 laff points **Donald's Dreamland = -10 laff points *File cabinet = Pops water balloon *Time limit ends: **Toontown Central = -0 laff points **Donald's Dock = -10 laff points **Daisy Gardens = -20 laff points **Minnie's Melodyland = -30 laff points **The Brrrgh = -40 laff points **Donald's Dreamland = -50 laff points Executive Suite The executive suite is the top floor of a field office. In this room, there are two elevators and a shopkeeper trapped in a cage. Toons will fight a short cog battle to rescue the shopkeeper from the cage. The cogs in the executive suite range from levels one to 12. Even if there is a cog invasion, the cogs in the executive suite will always be Sellbots. After defeating all the cogs, the cage will fall and open, and the shopkeeper will walk out, give thanks, and reward the toons with an SOS card. SOS toons Field office SOS toons range from no stars to two stars. These SOS cards are rewarded by the shopkeeper of the toon building. Unlike the Vice President SOS cards, where the number of stars depends on the rarity, field office SOS cards depend on what neighborhood the field office is in: *0 star SOS cards are in Toontown Central and Donald's Dock *1 star SOS cards are in Daisy Gardens and Minnie's Melodyland *2 star SOS cards are in The Brrrgh and Donald's Dreamland Trivia *If the timer reaches 60 seconds, the music will change to "Cog-tastrophe!" *Mover & Shaker field offices are technically Sellbot cog buildings, but they do not count towards any Toontasks for Sellbot buildings or cog buildings. However, depending on the cogs in the Executive Suite, they will count towards tasks. **Although they do not count for Sellbot building or cog building Toontasks, they do count for "Help a new toon defeat a cog building" Toontasks. *Field offices do not register as buildings on the Cog Radar. *The faster a toon reaches the exit, the more laff points he or she is rewarded with, but if the toon does not reach the exit in 60 seconds, he or she will be automatically teleported to the elevator and lose 20 laff points. *Like cog buildings, field offices are extremely rare in Toontown Central. *Since an update in March 2012, normal cog buildings appear more often than field offices. *Whoever the boss is in the field office, their opening phrase will be "I don't take meetings with Toons." *If a field office is present in the street, the maximum cog level, specifically for Sellbots, will increase by one. **These cogs will create a field office if they take over a building, and never a regular building. *There is no Inc., unlike Cog buildings. **The COGS name would be COG instead. *Other than Donald's Dreamland and Polar Place, the level of the boss is one level above the maximum cog building boss level (for example, in Donald's Dock, a boss would be level 10). Gallery Category:Cogs Category:Sellbots Category:Cog buildings